This invention relates generally, to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an improved connector assembly especially adapted to provide a positive structural as well as electrical connection between high voltage cables and electrode containing tips of luminous gas tubes.
Numerous examples exist of attempts to provide convenient means for physically and electrically joining the ends of gaseous discharge tubes either serially to one another or to the high voltage supply lines providing the power to the tubes. In the illuminating sign field, such as neon signs, glass tubes are shaped as desired, evacuated, and then filled with a measured amount of neon or other gas and then sealed. Illumination of the gas is attained by applying current to electrodes, mounted within the ends of the glass tubes and having their wire conductors projecting from the sealed tube ends.
Several shortcomings are exhibited by the connecting mechanisms which have long been employed to attach the power cables to these tube electrodes. First, in the interest of facilitating attachment of such connectors, which must be applied under less than ideal situations, usually on the face of an elevated wall, many connectors lack a positive, rigid interfitting relationship with the associated tube end. Secondly, a problem still prevails from the standpoint of maintaining an arc-free juncture between the electrode conductors and the power cable conductor. This will be all the more appreciated when it is understood that voltages of 7,500 to 15,000 v. are involved and many installations remain fully exposed to the elements.